Eternal Vengeance
by PhantomWriter8
Summary: Life for Vince Lagral has been a shaky one, his home town was destroyed by a notorious group known as E.V, and an unknown member of the group is responsible for traumatizing Vince. Vince has now grown and is now a citizen of the nation, Lastation. He seeks to start off a new life in Lastation, yet also seeks to avenge his parents by slaying the man who ended their lives.
1. It begins

That night... That dreadful night. Vince would never forger it... He tossed and turned in his bed as painful memories began to arise and haunt his mind.

_Flashback._

_Fires roared as panicked civilians either fled the village or hid in their homes, but this was no ordinary fire caused by faulty wiring or any other kind of unfortunate accident, this was an attack, and the village was not prepared for an attack, the local watch was destroyed, leaving the civilians to fend for themselves from the attackers. The attackers were known as E.V, or Eternal Villains . The name was well known and feared even more so, as no powers had been able to contain them, and every village that had been attacked by them, was never heard from again. In one house, a father, mother, and 7 year old boy were huddled together, saying a prayer, hoping that someone would save them, but what happened next, was the complete opposite. A man, wearing what seemed to be a black sweater with armor plating over the chest and shoulders, and a sword that had had mysterious engravings on the blade, began to approach the family. _

_"You can pray all you want, but your God has abandoned this village and everyone within it, so save your breath." The man said, pointing his sword at the family. _

_Rather than speak, the father picked up a sword that had been in the family for generations and charged the man. Sparks flew as the two fought it out as the mother and child ran to the back door. The mother opened the door and crouched down to the child with a smile. _

_"Vince, you have to go, if you stay, you will surely die, find a new land, a new home, and carry on our family name." The mother gave Vince a kiss on the forehead as she spoke to him again._

_"Our life is temporary, but my love is eternal, always remember that even though we will not be with you, your mom and dad love you with all their heart." She then motioned Vince to run, and run he did, but not without turned to look at his mother one more time who was waving him goodbye, but before Vince could wave back, the man grabbed the mother by her shirt's collar and gazed at the boy in the distance._

_"Do not forget boy, despair will never leave you!" He laughed as he slammed the door shut._

At this moment, Vince awoke from his nightmare, panting and crying, sweat dripping down his face as he looked in the mirror across his room.

"Mom, dad, why did it have to come to this, why couldn't you come with me, Why..." After a good cry and a self pep talk, he fell back asleep, he had a new life to live, and a name to carry for his entire life, but this was not his only goal, he had a much grander goal, and it was as clear as day; Find the man who had killed his parents, it would be hard, and it may take his whole life to achieve this goal, but no matter what, he would prevail.

Night past and morning came, it was time to live a brand new day, Vince got out of bed, dressed himself in his sweater and jeans, holstered his halberd, and left his home. Vince was now 19, he was a current civilian of the nation, Lastation. he had arrived in this land to start a new life, but carry out old goals, but those would have to wait for now, he needed to take on a few quests to pay for his house. He arrived at the quest office to pick up two or three quests. The quest board clerk looked up and smiled.

"Look who's up bright and early, again... Let me guess, you're here to pick up some quests?" The clerk asked Vince, only prompting a smart-ass response from Vince, "No, i'm here to pick up my tuxedo... Of course I'm here to pick up some quests."

The two laughed as the clerk brought up a screen, filled with a multitude of quests, from fighting fenrir's, to acquiring dragon scale's, and even picking a certain type of plant! Vince stared at the board for a minute before choosing. "I'll take these three." Vince said as he pointed to a dragon slaying quest, a phoenix slaying quest, and a armored car slaying quest. The clerk scanned the objectives on to three chips and handed them to Vince.

"You stay safe now." The clerk said as he waved goodbye to Vince, and as soon as he saw the clerk waving, one thing came to mind... His mother. Vince gave his head a shake and gave a quick nod before leaving the building, he had his quests now, time to get moving, but before that, he looked to the sky and whispered. "Mom... Please look over me."

He then began his walk, and thus, beginning his eventful day. Vince had heard that there was an Ancient dragon located at the Zeca ruins between Lastation and Planeptune, and thus, his first destination was Zeca ruins. On his way to the Zeca ruins, he had encountered numerous lesser enemies and he dispatched with much ease, this was his warm up, and he was grateful for that, after all, this was a dragon he was squaring off against, he'd need a warm up one way or the other.

After arriving at Zeca ruins, he noticed something right off the bat, a lack of lesser enemies.

"What the heck happened here?" Vince asked himself as he progressed further in to the Zeca ruins. As he progressed further into the ruins, the amount of enemies had actually dropped, and soon enough, there were no enemies! This had Vince worried that someone or something had cleaned the place out before he arrived, nevertheless, Vince continued his search. After a solid hour of searching, he finally saw his target, an Ancient Dragon. Vince pulled out his halberd and charged, the dragon heard the approach and roared before swinging it's tail along the ground. Vince used his halberd to pole vault over the tail and resume the attack, the dragon began slashing away with its claws, but Vince was quick on his feet and dodged the strikes with well timed side steps and rolls. Vince began slashing and stabbing away at the dragon. It wasn't long before Vince went in for the final blow. His entire body was cloaked in a shining blue energy that almost resembled a blue flame. Vince hopped towards the dragon's head with his spear end of the halberd at the ready.

"Icicle Lance!" A blue energy formed at the top of the lance, then began to spiral around the spear end like a tornado until it pierced the dragon's skull. The impact knocked the dragon backwards as Vince hopped off it's head and landed near it's body. Vince scanned the dragon before adding it's data to the chip, all that was left to do, was return it to the quest board clerk and claim his reward, but he had two more quests to complete before heading back. Before Vince could head off to his next location, the sound of metal clashing, someone else was here, it appeared to be coming from a lower position. Vince ran over to a ledge that looked over endless ruins, only to spot multiple people surrounding a white haired female, who looked exactly like... Lastation's Goddess Black heart!

Vince couldn't believe that he was getting a glimpse of Lady Black heart in person, and in action! Vince watched from atop the ledge and witnessed the sheer power of the Goddess of Lastation, she was awesome! She dispatched anyone that got near her, all without breaking a sweat, but the people she was facing had her clearly outnumbered, and if the people she struck didn't stay down, they got up and kept attacking, there was no way she could fight forever, Vince needed to help his nation's Goddess out! He readied his halberd and took a massive leap of the cliff, his halberd began to glow white as he approached one of the attackers.

"Blizzard Blast!" Vince struck one of the attackers down to the ground, and then swung upward, blasting numerous amounts of the attackers with a blizzard of ice and snow. The attack took out a few as the rest merely watched the attack unfold. Vince rose and looked at the rest of the attackers.

"Attacking a Goddess without any planning is suicide on it's own, but you made the decision to attack anyways, now it's time you learned your lesson. The attackers quickly gazed at one another before fleeing the scene. Vince thought that his actions would get him some sort of a thank you, but that wasn't going to happen.

"What the hell! I had them and you go and make them run!" Black heart shouted in a very, VERY, pissed off tone.

"Woah, I was just trying to help, plus I felt the need to protect the Goddess of my home nation." Vince replied, holstering his halberd and backing away slowly.

"You're part of my nation? Really, then why don't I recognize you?" Black heart asked as she made her weapon disappear and crossed her arms.

Vince was shocked that she could make her weapon vanish like that, but there was no time to go ga-ga over that, "Ummm, do you know what everyone looks like in your nation?" Vince asked in his own defense.

"Yes! Well... No, I don't... Still, how can I believe you, you have no evide..."

Vince anticipated her words and already had a form of ID out, it stated his age, gender, and his current address, which was part of Lastation's nation. Black heart reverted back to her casual self, revealing how she looked in public, she was actually kind of cute, but Vince knew that it would sound perverted to say that out of nowhere, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

After gazing at Vince's ID Noire straightened her posture and stared at Vince, "Well, I guess you are a part of my Nation, so, I assume you know who I am?" She asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"Didn't I already imply that when I told those guys not to mess with the Goddess of my home nation? Anyway's, yes, I know who you are, you are Lady Black heart of the nation, Lastation." Vince said as he showed some respect to her Goddess by kneeling before her.

"H-hey! No need to be so formal! It's not like this is a royal meeting or anything!" She said, a little surprised that she didn't have to tell Vince to show her some respect.

Vince stood up and stretched his arms before asking, "Hey, what were you doing out here anyways?"

The question made Noire adapt an angry face, "Those damn bastards were causing trouble and were heading towards Lastation, so I eliminated the monsters on the trail and came here to deal with them!"

_"Well, that answers the no enemies mystery as well." _Vince looked at one of the bodies and asked, "So, did they just come out of nowhere?"

Noire proceeded to start a long speech, but as she spoke, Vince got a closer look at the body at his feet, there was something printed on the hilt of the sword. Noire kept babbling on about how they were setting fire to trees and plants along with attacking travelers, but Vince wanted to get a closer look at the sword, Vince picked it up and brought the hilt close to his face so he could read the writing.

"Hey. HEY! Are you even listining?!" Noire said in a frustrated tone, but Vince tuned that out as well, he finally could read what the words, or should I say, letters, on the hilt said, and when Vince read it, his eyes shot wide open, sweat started to drip down from his forehead and he dropped the sword, yet his hands remained in place.

"Hey, what's wrong, what happened?" Noire looked confused as to what happened, but she got no response, Vince darted away and started to run back towards Lastation.

_"No, no, no, this cant be happening, this cant be happening!" _Vince thought to himself as he continued his full on dash towards Lastation.

"What was his problem, what did he see?" Noire picked up the sword and looked for any clues, and she too saw the letters. She looked closely at the sword's hilt to make them out, and what she saw confused her. She put down the sword and stared in the direction Vince ran in.

"What the heck is E.V?"


	2. An Important Lesson

Running, that's all Vince could do... Run, he didn't want to believe that the E.V had arrived, he just didn't! The sight of those two letters flooded his mind with the recurring nightmare of that fateful day, he wanted it to stop, he wanted them gone, he wanted everything to just end. After returning home, he slammed his door shut, locked it, ran to his room and buried his face in his pillow, he didn't even bother to put his halberd away.

_"Why? Why is this happening? Why did they have to show up!" _It was his only thought, he believed that there was no escaping his past, the fear of reliving that night terrified Vince, and he did not want to share the same fate his parents had, he did not want to die! If he died, his parent's sacrifice will have been for nothing, their deaths would have been meaningless!.

Vince was reverting back to the scared child he was, he was scared and alone, and soon, he was ready to accept the fact that he was doomed. "I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry dad, you sacrificed yourselves so that I could live on, but I've only wasted your sacrifice and made it meaningless! While you fought brave and remained hopeful, all I can do is cower and hide, I'm a disgrace!" Vince said as he began to bawl into his pillow, he couldn't bear the fact that he was too scared to follow through with his goal, in his state, there was no way that he could achieve his goal of vengeance now, but then... A knock came from the door.

"Hey, it's Noire. I need to talk to you." Vince knew no one by the name Noire, now he was scared and confused.

Vince suppressed his emotions for now so that he could talk to this person normally. "I-I don't know anyone called Noire, I think you have the wrong address."

_"Crap, I forgot, he calls me by my Goddess name." _Noire cleared her throat and spoke again. "You know me, just open the door, I need to talk to you!"

Vince was a little worried about this stranger, but the voice did sound kind of familiar, but he couldn't remember anything except that he was scared. Vince opened the door and now recognized who was at the door.

"Lady Black heart?" He said in a shocked tone, he couldn't believe that the Goddess of his home nation was at his front door! "Wait, how do you know where I live?" Vince added.

Noire just smiled, "You showed me your ID remember, I specifically looked at your address so I could tell if you were actually a citizen of my nation." She replied.

"Oh... Right." Now Vince felt like an idiot, it only served to worsen his emotional state. "Now, why do you need to talk to me, did I do something?" Vince asked in a nervous tone.

Noire held out the sword that Vince dropped, "You ran as soon as you saw those two letters, why? Do you know something about E.V?" She asked.

"Yea I do, but why do you need to know about them?" Vince asked as the sight of that sword made Vince cringe, it only served to surface the painful memory, his breathing became shallow as he clenched his fist.

"The other Goddesses have spotted warriors and archers that wield weapons that share these exact same letters, we need to know who these guys are and what they are trying to do, and you seem to know about these guys, so I need you to tell me everything so I can relay the info to the other Goddesses. Come on, lets head to my Basilicom, we can discuss it there." Noire began to walk in her Basilicom's direction, but Vince remained still, looking down at the ground. Noire turned around and looked a little confused, "What are you waiting for? Let's go already!" She raised her voice a little.

"Just... Give me a minute." Vince said quietly as he turned around to head back inside and closed his door. Noire wasn't one to be very patient, but she knew she'd have to comply with Vince if she wanted to get info on these E.V guys.

Vince returned to his room and looked in his mirror, he was ashamed of who he was as his emotions began to surface. "I'm weak... I'm weak... Why can't I be brave like you mom? You were hopeful, even when faced with death, and dad fought back with insurmountable courage, why can't I be brave like you both!" He looked down as tears began to fall from his face when a voice came from right in front of him.

"You are brave..." Vince looked back up at the mirror, and to his amazement, his reflection was replaced with... His mother! "Vince, you have to understand that I was scared, your father too, but he fought because no amount of fear could shatter his will to protect us." Vince couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing, was he imagining it?

"What about you mom, you were so hopeful that you smiled, even though you knew that you would die? How?" Vince asked in a quiet, wobbly tone.

"I'm glad you asked that, now that you're old enough, you'll be able to understand." His mother smiled as she proceeded to explain. "I knew that I was going to die, but I also knew that you would learn from this." His mother stated.

"I'd... Learn, learn what?" Vince asked curiously.

His mother giggled as she explained further. "You'd learn to protect those dear to you. I knew, that if we died, you would fight to prevent this from happening again, that'd you'd become strong to protect the ones you care about." Vince understood, it all made sense now. If it weren't for his parent's he would have never learned how to fight, and he would not be able to protect the ones he held dear, but with no siblings or girlfriends or anything, he had nothing to protect... Except, the nation. This nation was his home, and he'd fight to the end to protect it.

"Thank you mom, you've shown me that I cannot let your deaths go to waste, you trusted me to learn from your sacrifice, and I will show you that your trust is in good hands!" Vince said, his tone confident now.

"That's my son! Go make us proud!" His mother said before Noire knocked on the door again. "Hello? Are you coming or not!"

Vince chuckled as he responded. "I'm coming." He turned back to the mirror to say goodbye to his mom, but she was gone, and his reflection was back, but now he understood that he could not falter from fear, he had to stay brave for those he had loved, and to fight for the nation he so loved today, his mind was clear as he went back to the door and opened it.

"Alright Lad... I mean, Noire, let's get going." Vince said as Noire smiled to his agreement to co-operate and turned again to head back to the Basilicom. This would mark the day that Vince found his new found courage, nothing will hold him back from achieving his goal, and no amount of fear or pain would bring him down. Today would mark the day... Of Vince's revenge.

* * *

After a twenty minute walk, Noire and Vince arrived at the Basilicom, it was full of staff that were either running around or typing on virtual screens, most of the staff greeted Noire when she walked by, but Noire just ignored them and kept walking, that's cold. Noire then turned down a massive hallway which lead to a pair of massive doors. When the doors opened, Vince's jaw dropped, this office was huge! The office had a gigantic window behind a desk that overlooked most of the nation, it was breathtaking, but Vince knew that there was no time to go ga-ga over it all, he was here because Noire needed info on E.V.

Noire sat down by her desk and motioned Vince to take a seat. "Alright, now tell me what you know about those guys? Who are they, what do they do, everything, I wanna know." She stated sternly.

Vince didn't know a lot about the group, but he was hoping that what he knew would suffice. "E.V stands for Eternal Villains, they are a destructive, vile group that will destroy anything and anyone they want. No one knows when the group was formed, or why it was formed, but they always seem to attack populated places, nothing gets stolen, they just destroy everything they see, and it seems that your nation along with the other Goddesses nations have been targeted."

This statement upset Noire as she slammed her first on the desk, "I'd like to see them try and destroy my nation, if they get anywhere near my nation, I'll destroy every last one of them. Vince wanted to try calm her down, but he decided to let her simmer down.

Vince then posed a question of his own within his explanation. "Now, the group usually targets small villages, but I don't know why they are targeting a nation, four of them at that, there must be something going on."

Noire didn't know the answer to that either, but she knew that if they were aiming to destroy the nations, they had another thing coming. "Thanks for the info, you can go now, the other Goddesses and I will take care of the rest, but Vince had other plans.

"Actually, i wanted to ask if I could help you guys out with eliminating the E.V." Vince said in a casual tone. Noire was confused as to why he offered to help.

"Thanks, but we've got this under control, we don't need any help." Noire said as she turned to walk for the exit, but Vince fell on his knees and began to beg.

"Please, please! You've gotta let me help, I know that you want these guys gone, and I understand that, but I have a score to settle with the lot and I can't take them all out on my own, please, let me help you guys." Vince looked up at Noire with puppy dog eyes as Noire let out a huge sigh.

"Fine, you can come, but if you start dragging us down, you're getting the boot, got i..." She was cut off when Vince hugged her tightly and lifted her off the ground.

"Thank you! You don't understand how happy this makes me!" He shouted, but then realized he might be suffocating the Goddess, so he put her down and let her go.

Noire coughed and took deep breaths, "The thank you... Would have been enough.." She finally caught her breath and stood up straight. "If you're tagging along, then get some rest, we're leaving for Planeptune first thing in the morning. I'll let you stay in the Basilicom for the night, but don't do anything stupid!" She added as she began to walk to the door that lead out of the office, "Your room is 3 doors to the left." And with that, she left.

Vince stood there for a minute thinking, he'd show his parent's just how much he had grown, and he'd bring an end to E.V's destruction spree, it was a promise...

* * *

**Hey guys, PhantomWriter8 here, just wanted to say that I apologize for this chapter not being the best of quality, but I hope you are enjoying the story so far, if you have any suggestions or ideas for future scenario's, drop me a message and I'll check it out^^**


	3. Devising a Plan

Night fell upon Lastation, it started out as a quiet and peaceful night, and Vince was fast asleep in the guest bed that he was provided with, it was like sleeping on a big fluffy back or air! This bed was leagues better than Vince's but he'd expect nothing less from the Goddess of the nation. As soon as midnight struck, Noire barged into the room and shouted, "HEY, WE"RE LEAVING! GET MOVING AND I'LL MEET YOU OUT FRONT!" She then slammed the door and went to wait outside.

The sudden intrusion and announcement made Vince roll out of bed, he almost jumped out of his skin when she shouted. _"I thought she said first thing in the morning?" _Vince took a look at the clock and face palmed when he saw it said, 12:01, he now knew that when Noire said, "First thing in the morning," she was being dead serious. Vince threw on yesterday's clothes and holstered his halberd as he went outside to see Noire, who had transformed into her HDD form.

"About time, I was ready to leave without you." Noire said in a different voice that came with her transformation, but she knew they needed to get going, so without hesitation, she grabbed his hand and took off, which scared the crap out of Vince. Vince held on to her arm with both hands as he watched his feet dangle.

"HOLY CRAP! I DON"T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE AMAZED OR TERRIFIED RIGHT NOW!" He shouted as they were now travelling over the Zeca Ruins.

"Calm down, we won't be much longer, Planeptune isn't far from here." Noire said in a mocking tone, she thought that he wouldn;t be afraid of measly heights.

"EASY FOR YOU TO STAY CALM! YOU CAN FLY, I CAN'T!" Vince retorted with another shout, but Noire only rolled her eyes as they continued to fly.

* * *

After another 15 minutes of flying, a nation that was much different from Lastation came into view.

"There it is, Planeptune." Noire said, and Vince was so relieved that this flight was over.

After landing on the ground, Noire reverted back to to her human form and Vince hunched over, taking deep breaths' just like Noire was when Vince death hugged her.

"I thought that flight would never end..!" Vince choked out as he gazed at the surrounding buildings. Although it was still dark outside, he could tell that the colors here were far more vibrant than Lastations. Noire scanned the area quickly before spotting the Basilicom, it was the largest building, just like every nation's Basilicom, and was clearly visible from the ground as it's interior and exterior lights illuminated the surrounding area.

"Come on, we're already running late, the other Goddesses are probably waiting for us right now." Before Vince could even reply, Noire was already running for the Basilicom, and Vince had no other choice but to follow. After Noire arrived at the front of the Basilicom, with Vince arriving shortly after, Noire knocked on the main doors. Her arrival must have been anticipated, because a girl with violet hair opened the door.

"Oh! Hello Noire, everyone is waiting upstairs." The girl said as Noire nodded and motioned Vince to follow. Vince quickly followed and as he passed the violet haired girl, he stared at her momentarily before returning his focus on following Noire, neither of the two had exchanged words, and Vince felt that it was a little weird to just completely ignore someone, but that wasn't important right now, they were here to discuss the recent appearance of the E.V in the nations.

After walking upstairs, Noire opened a door and multiple female voices in the room, seems like the gang was all here, so to avoid drawing attention to himself, he popped up his hood and hoped that everything went smoothly. After stepping into the room, he noticed that everyone had their sight set on the doorway, seems like they were expecting him as well. Vince took a quick look at everyone and automatically assumed that they were the other Goddesses, and then, another violet haired girl broke the silence, she looked similar to the girl he saw at the door, but had much shorter hair.

"Wowee. This is the guy Noire? I thought it would have been some old dude or something." Vince was a little surprised that this was one of the Goddesses, she seemed a little... Immature. Was she really a Goddess?

"Jeez Neptune, of course this is the guy!" Noire retorted, sounding a little insulted by her statement, causing Neptune to give off a little chuckle as she hopped on a purple beanbag.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, we'll have to trust Noire on this, and we have to trust that this man truly does know about these individuals." A blonde haired women added, Vince noticed that she had the largest chest and was almost hypnotized by them, but snapped out of it before he was lost completely.

"How about we stop assuming things, right now, we need to focus on how to deal with these individuals." Another girl spoke up, she had brown hair, wore a fancy hat and was dressed in mostly in white. She got up and walked towards Vince, and truth be told, he was a little nervous, something about this one was intimidating. "Now, if Noire says that you know about these guys, you better spill the beans now." She added as Vince just stared at the girl before him.

Vince had given the others the same explanation that he had given Noire, and Vince stated that he would be working along side them to help take out the E.V, and they seemed okay with him tagging along, giving Vince the relief he felt when Noire agreed to let him join.

"Now, we need to find out where these guys are hiding and where they're going to strike next, but as far as we know, they're still trapped in the outskirts of our nations borders." Noire said as a virtual screen popped up in the center of the room. Noire highlighted areas where the E.V activity was most recently recorded: The Zeca Ruins, Halo Forest, The Mines in Lowee, and the Leggo Island's. Nothing really stood out to Vince, the attacks seemed random that served no purpose other than to be a nuisance, but Vince had one question one his mind.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what it's like in these areas, I know that the Zeca Ruins have a very rugged terrain, but do these other areas share similar characteristics?" Vince spoke up as the everyone sent a look his way.

"The mines in Lowee are very rugged as well, there are tons of caverns and tunnels." The girl in white replied as she kept staring at Vince with a curious look.

"Halo forest isn't the most rugged of places, but it has some rough, dense areas where it quite difficult to get around in." The blonde haired one added, also staring at Vince with confusion.

"The Leggo Island's are a series of Island's surrounded by water and it's quite far from Planeptune, but I don't see how this info is helping us." Noire stated in a confused tone, but Vince had began to suspect that there was something they were missing, Noire then began to continue talking about how they need to increase patrols and other sorts of defensive measures, but Vince was in his own little world right now.

_"What are they planning, why would they choose the hardest terrain to navigate in as a starting point for an attack, I don't get it." _Vince snapped out of his trance as the lights came on and he could finally hear what the others were saying.

"It's decided, we're going to have to search those areas again and see if they've set up a camp deeper in, we'll meet back here once we've scanned the area entirely." Noire stated as each of them transformed into their HDD forms.

"What do you wan't me to do?" Vince asked as he got up off the floor and stared at Noire.

"You'll have to sit this one out, walking across these lands would take too long, we don't have time to waste." Noire replied, and before he could reply, a window opened and they flew out int the directions of their respective nations, leaving Vince to just sit back and watch, but he knew that he couldn't argue with her logic, and so, he accepted the fact that he was of no help this time, but the next time they were out on the hunt, Vince would be a part of it.

And he wouldn't take no for an answer...


	4. The Discovery

As the Goddesses searched their assigned locations, Vince was just lying on the beanbag chair that the one called Neptune hopped into, it was comfortable, yet Vince couldn't adjust to such luxurious objects, it just wasn't natural. It was still very dark outside as it was very early in the morning, maybe that's why the Goddesses were taking so long, but if the others lands were anything like Zeca ruins in size, then that could be another factor as to why they were still gone, but one thing was for certain, Vince knew that he would be stuck here for a LONG time.

To pass the time, he took out his ID card and tried to spin it on the tip of his halberd's spear end, and for some reason, Vince found this entertaining as it provided some sort of a challenge, finding the balance point and all, and eventually, he managed to keep it in a continuous spin, but after he had mastered that, he was bored again. Vince just leaned back in the beanbag and whistled some tunes that he loved as a child.

"U-um, excuse me." That voice, he had heard it before, he turned to the doorway to see the violet haired girl that he saw at the front door. "U-uh, are you the one that's helping out my sister and the other Goddesses?" She asked quite nervously as she stepped into the room fully.

"Yea, I am, and did you say that I'm helping your sister?" He knew that this girl and that Neptune person looked similar, so it wasn't too much a surprise to hear that the two were related.

"Yes, I-I'm Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, my sister Neptune is the Goddesses of Planeptune." She said shyly again as she looked at the ground.

"A CPU Candidate, does that mean you can transform too?" Vince asked curiously as the concept of a CPU candidate was new to him.

"Well, I can transform, but I rarely have to as my sister and the others always leave me behind when they go on a quest or anything like that." She sounded a little depressed now, must suck to always sit on the sidelines when you have the power to actually make a difference.

"Sucks to hear that, have you tried to convince your sister to let you tag along? Vince said as he stood up and stretched his arms, they were getting stiff and he wouldn't be able to swing his halberd if his arms went stiff.

"Y-yes, but it's like she never hears me, it's almost like I'm invisible to the others..." She said as she sat down on a chair, now seeming bummed out, Vince didn't know what to do about her mood, but if she got left behind again, he knew what to do.

"Well, I'm sure that your sister cares about you, maybe it's because she doesn't want you to get hurt or lost or something." Vince said as he leaned against the wall beside her chair, but Nepgear just kept silent as she fiddled with her hair and sighed deeply. Vince felt a little bad for her, if she truly was neglected like this, he'd have to take action. "Listen, when the Goddesses get back, try and talk to her again, make sure that there are no distractions so she can't lose focus and tune you out, I can promise that it will work out for you." Vince added as he gave Nepgear a pat on the shoulder before returning to the beanbag. His hoped that his suggestion had gone through, but he couldn't tell, her gloom blocked out all other emotions.

After half an hour, Vince began to feel a bit parched, but he had no water on him and this room didn't have a water cooler or anything. He looked over to Nepgear, who had perked up a bit and was organizing the room, he had two choices: Tough it out and wait for the other Goddesses to return, or ask Nepgear if there was anything to drink. Vince didn't like bugging people when they were busy, and especially when they were upset, so he decided to tough it out, he'd get some sort of refreshment sooner or later, but for now, he'd conserve his energy, after all, how much longer could the Goddesses be?

Vince decided he'd conserve his energy by dozing off, and in a minute, he was out cold. He must have been asleep for a long time, because he was woken up by Nepgear.

"Mmm... Huh..? Nepgear?" Vince rubbed his eyes as he stretched his arms while yawning, he looked outside and saw it that the sun was shining and the sound of bustling individuals could be heard. "Wow... How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, I didn't really see when you started sleeping, but it's safe to say that you were out for a while. Anyways, the others are back and breakfast is almost ready, so hurry while everything is still hot and fresh." Nepgear said cheerfully as she rushed out of the room.

_"Breakfast huh? That sounds pretty good right now." _He got off the beanbag and left the room, but there was one problem, he didn't know where to go, he didn't ask Nepgear where to go, but then, a wonderful smell caught his attention, it was like smelling heaven, it was... Pancakes! Vince followed the smell and wound up in a dining room where the other Goddesses were sitting.

"About time you woke up!" Noire said as soon as she saw Vince.

"I know right? If he slept in any longer, he would have missed my sis's totally Neptacular breakfast!" Neptune added as she bounced up and down in her chair. If she was this excited, this must be good. Vince took off his halberd and leaned it against a wall and then took an empty seat, awaiting breakfast.

After 10 minutes or so, Nepgear came out with a plate of freshly made pancakes, she then ran back into what seemed to be the kitchen and came back out holding a jug of milk and a jug of juice. "Alright everyone, eat up while their hot." She said gleefully as she took a seat beside her sister, and with everyone seated, everyone began to eat breakfast.

Vince immediately poured himself a cup of milk and drank a third of his glass, it was so refreshing to finally have a drink, he then took a pancake and took his first bite. As soon as the pancake hit his taste buds, he thought that this is what paradise tasted like, if he was alone, he would have certainly screamed delicious, but since there were Goddesses around, he kept his thoughts to himself, and enjoyed his pancake.

Vince had one more pancake and everyone else had two pancakes as well, except for Neptune, she downed six more pancakes, but Vince could see why.

"That was delicious Nepgear, thank you." The girl in White said with a smile.

"Oh! Thank you Blanc!" Nepgear seemed happy that everyone, including the one named Blanc. Vince now knew all but one of their names, but he'd learn her name sooner or later.

"Those were the best pancakes I had ever had, no lie!" Vince said as he let out a sigh of satisfaction, the compliments she was receiving made her blush a bit.

"Thank you everyone, I'm really glad that you liked my breakfast!" Nepgear said as she began to pick up the plates and run them back to the kitchen. This Nepgear seemed like pretty nice, but he didn't have time to get to know her all too well, he had to help the Goddesses first, all while completing his own mission. After the dishes were cleared, the Goddesses discussed their findings.

"Now, when Vince and I first met at Zeca Ruins, they had retreated back further into the lands, and when I checked in the direction that they ran in, I found a little hideout, there were about 80 warriors in the settlement, but that's it." Noire said as she stood up and tucked in her chair.

"I found very few of those rats in the mines, but I couldn't really search in some areas, my axe would most likely have caused a cave in, we need to head back in there to search more thoroughly." Blanc added as the Goddesses nodded their heads.

"I probably scared the guys away, they knew that my Neptacular awesomeness would be back, cause they had an abandoned camp there, but they may have gone to meet up with the others that were on the Leggo Islands." Neptune said as she patted her belly and let out a little burp, followed by a giggle, must be hard for Nepgear to put up with her 24/7.

"I'd have to agree with you, because the Island's were swarming with these individuals, and when I had arrived, they had armed themselves to the bone with weapons and long ranged weaponry, I managed to slay a few of them, but I had to retreat before they took me out of the sky." The blonde said, sounding disappointed in herself that she could not take out the E.V group at the Leggo Islands, but it only served to set up their next operation.

"Then we have to go out to the Leggo Islands and deal with them before we do anything." Blanc said as she stood up. The Goddesses knew what to do and they transformed into their HDD forms.

"Alright, lets get going." Vince said as he stood up and reached for his halberd.

"Vince, if you come with us, you'd weigh one of us down, we could become a target and there won't be anywhere safe to land and plan a sneak attack." Noire said. This news upset Vince, greatly.

"You wanted my help and now that I've given you the info you wanted, you want me to sit on the sidelines, no chance!" Vince retorted as he yanked his halberd off the wall, he was heading out to search and eliminate the E.V.

"You have no choice, we're doing this for your safety and for efficiency's sake!" Noire said, a little angry that Vince was arguing with her. Vince normally would have continued to argue, but then he had an idea.

"Fine, but next time, no matter what it is or what you say, I'm coming." Vince stated as he stepped back, Noire then left the room along with the other Goddesses. Nepgear then came back into the room, only to see that everyone, except an upset Vince, had left.

"Vince, where is everyone?" She said with a confused expression. Vince turned to Nepgear with a disappointed look.

"They went on another expedition, without us... Again." Vince replied, though his expression had turned into a rather excited one, though Nepgear seemed extremely disappointed.

"How could they do this? And Neptune promised me that I could go on the next mission..." She said, looking as though she was about to cry, but Vince put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, we'll show them." Vince said with a confident look. "You said that you're a CPU Candidate, so that must mean you can fly as well, so we're gonna go search for the E.V on our own." Nepgear seemed shocked that he had offered such and idea, but she didn't seem against the idea.

"Well... I guess it'll be beneficial, we'll be saving them the work of searching constantly, but I'm worried that they'll be upset that we went behind their backs." Nepgear stated in a nervous tone.

"They promised us that they'd let us help, and now they leave us behind, it'll serve them right." Vince said assuringly, and then Nepgear smiled.

* * *

Nepgear and Vince left the Basilicom and then Nepgear transformed into her HDD form, she also had a skin tight, white outfit and her eyes had turned light blue. "Now, where are we heading?" Nepgear said in a much more confident tone, did this form give her a confidence boost or something?

"The Lowee Mines, Blanc said she couldn't search in depth. We're gonna beat her to it." Vince answered. Nepgear stuck out her hand, and Vince knew that she wanted him to hold on cause they were about to fly, so Vince grabbed her hand and the next thing he knew, he was soaring above the forests of Planeptune.

"This is still scary!" Vince said as he clung on to her arm for dear life, Nepgear only giggled a bit as the weather suddenly began to get colder, and after half an hour of flying, it felt like a full blown winter, but there was no snow, it confused Vince, but he had no time to worry about the weather. A nation then came into view, Vince assumed that this was Lowee, and suspected that the mines weren't far away, and his assumption was correct, the mines were located in the mountain nearby.

Nepgear landed in front of the entrance, put Vince down, and reverted back to her normal form, she then pulled out a some sword of purple saber. "Well, lets go."

Vince nodded and took out his halberd, the duo then entered the cave and were immediately met with lesser enemies that were native to the mines. Nepgear and Vince made quick work of the lesser enemies and were soon free to move about without any sort of combat, they explored the tiny caverns that Blanc was afraid of caving in, there was nothing in the caverns, but it appeared that there were crystals missing from the bunches that protruded from the wall.

After another 30 minutes of exploring, the duo came across a caved in area, using brute force would only make things worse, but Vince had an idea. He made sure that Nepgear was behind him and then, he proceeded to open the closed in area.

"Glacial Prison!" Vince's halberd began to glow a light blue and he stabbed his halberd's spear end into the ground at an angle and a wave of ice spikes show towards the wall as it traveled through the ground. As soon as the ice touched the wall, the wall froze, entirely, because the wall was comprised of multiple separate boulders instead of one big slab, the ice was able to travel and freeze each boulder. Vince then walked to one of the boulders near the bottom and smashed it with his halberd, and that caused a chain reaction, and soon, there was nothing left of the wall.

Behind the wall, was a ledge, but they could see that the Mines continued beyond the ledge, Vince walked towards the ledge, and Nepgear quickly followed, but once they got a view of what was over the ledge, they were shocked, they could not believe what they were seeing.


	5. Update

**Okay, so here's the deal. I'm going to start up a new story and this fanfic will be on a bit of a hiatus. I've lost the motivation to write with Neptunia characters. So, while this story goes on hiatus, message me with any ideas, and if I like them, I'll credit you in the next chapter that will be based on your idea.**

**-PhantomWriter8**


End file.
